


Change in the Wind

by laEsmeralda



Series: Plain Truths [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laEsmeralda/pseuds/laEsmeralda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy makes Barry a priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Mild Potential Spoiler Alert: This takes place just before Season 3, _Public Enemy_ and foreshadows that episode and the next.

Barry is losing his mind in Roy's kiss. On the outskirts of that mind being lost, it occurs to him that he has never enjoyed being kissed the way he's digging this. Roy's mouth is soft, melting, his tongue languid and gentle. Barry matches his vibrational state, and Roy rewards him with spine-tingling goodness. 

Roy has managed to meet Barry three out of the four previous weekends. He almost always picks up the phone and answers a text within ten minutes. Barry hardly knows what to do with that responsiveness. Usually so distracted that he's an unreliable communicator himself, Barry has been careful to reach out and not just respond. He thinks about Roy numerous times a day, tries to let Roy know it. How Roy reacts doesn't make him feel clingy or intrusive. They have an easy ebb and flow. He isn't used to relationships being easy or comfortable.

It doesn't matter that Roy had wild sex with Felicity a month ago. Or that he's suddenly back together with Thea—Barry spares only a millisecond of embarrassment about Thea knowing all about them. In fact, Roy being generally flush with sex and love, and yet still being _here_ , looks to Barry like a billboard in flashing neon.

In short, Barry is crushing _hard_ on Roy. 

They've been on the sofa in their hotel room for at least ten minutes, upright, fully clothed. Roy's knees are spread wide as he straddles Barry, their bodies tight together. Barry's hands are on Roy's ass, feeling the muscles shift subtly as Roy kisses him. Without clothing, Barry could be deep inside Roy in this position. When that occurs to him, a responsive spasm mirrored in his own body suggests that he's ready to take Roy's cock. He groans into the kiss.

Not knowing the exact origin of the sound, Roy answers it with one of his own, shifting the angle of the kiss to better capture Barry's bottom lip. Barry squeezes with both hands. Roy drives down against him in response, and Barry comes, just like that. 

"God, I'm sorry," he pants, afterward, head tipped back on the sofa cushions. 

"Nah," Roy says, with a smile. "How cool it is that I can make you come with kisses on your _mouth_? Well, almost. I cheated at the end there. Can't help that you're sick-hot and I couldn't hold still."

"I want us to try fucking the _other_ way." 

Brows drawing together, Roy examines his face. "I'm just great with the way things are."

"I know that." Barry does know it. He also knows that Roy currently has woman-attention, and worries that Barry isn't getting any. Barry doesn't know yet whether or not he's missing anything, but lately, he hasn't had a chance to notice. His face flushes at the idea that Roy might be pity-receiving. "I hope that you know I don't fuck you as a substitute," he says. 

"You fuck me because I ask you to. I practically beg you to these days."

Point. Roy doesn't seem to be faking. Barry swallows a whimper. "See, I want you to show me why." 

"Might not be the same for you."

"How will we know if you don't—"

"Okay, okay," Roy smiles. "It isn't like I don't want to."

"You never say anything. Or hint. Not since the first night."

Roy rocks against him. "Feel that? I get off at least once a day thinking about making you as ecstatic as you make me when you're inside me. But I worry that I can't. What if I can't?"

Barry flashes them because Roy likes him to, and just like that, they're in bed, naked. "Let's find out." 

"It might be better when you haven't already come…"

"I'll be more relaxed this way." Barry hands him a wrapper. 

"You have an answer for everything," Roy chides, but he's smiling. "I've been doing research. Here, roll to your side."

Barry does, sunnily happy to be doing whatever Roy wants. 

"Okay, now draw your top leg up, wait, not too far." Roy preps the condom, and spreads the extra lube from the wrapper onto and _into_ with careful fingers that know Barry pretty well by now. 

Barry feels excited and anxious, a flutter of something akin to fear. When Roy braces over Barry, kissing him again, mouth, neck, mouth, Barry wonders how Roy isn't in any particular hurry. Barry luxuriates, absently running a hand up Roy's arm and shoulder, and the flutter starts to abate. Suddenly, there's a piercing pain that makes him gasp, and only Roy's hands firm on his hip keep him from flashing away before he arrests the impulse. 

"Agh, fucking Ow!" Barry says in a rush, sure that as prepared as he could get, his bowels are going to embarrass him. He can't get his breath.

Roy looks worried, but he stays put. "It should ease in a few seconds. Keep breathing. Flashing through it would seem to take just as long for you." 

He fixes his gaze on Roy's, he gasps, "Dammit, I hurt you like this. Repeatedly."

"Shhh. You didn't. Really. This is what I was worried about. Wait… that's what's wrong." Roy shuts his eyes, taking on an expression of deep concentration.

Barry feels _heat_ and _want_ and something _else_ expansive and undefined. The pain doesn't exactly stop, but the clenching ends, and he can breathe again. 

"Remember, that first night, I said if you offered me this fine ass I was taking it, no questions asked?" Roy growls. "After that, I hid it from you so you wouldn't offer to do it for me like the good boy that you are." Roy's eyes open and they're fierce with desire. "But goddamn, it feels amazing to finally be as close to you as I can get." He thrusts once, and instead of rejecting, Barry's body takes him easily, deeper this time.

Blood is rushing into Barry's cock. The spark of pleasure that led him here renews, blooms, and Roy is almost touching it, not quite. Barry squirms, trying to get closer. 

Roy gasps, his head hanging, and then collects himself. "Before, I was wrapped up in anxiety about hurting you. The more I felt you want it, the more I pushed the heat away. What are you getting now?"

Barry can barely speak. "You want to fuck my brains out." 

"That's' right," Roy rasps. He rubs a hand over the half of Barry's ass that rests against Roy's belly. 

"You're not deep enough," Barry says. He shifts the top leg higher, so that Roy can straddle the bottom leg. Roy shifts over and drives in. Little spangles shimmer on the edges of objects. "Oh, Wow, yes." Barry's back arches into it. He feeds back the frequencies coming off Roy. 

"Fuck yeah," Roy replies and sets to rocking into Barry. He needs both hands to brace himself, so Barry grabs his own cock, the sight of which he can feel ratchets Roy's energy higher. The sound of flesh slapping is almost putting Barry over the edge. He searches for control, remembering that he can slow down a little as well as speed up. Now that his muscles aren't fighting him, he experiments with squeezing Roy and is rewarded with an unexpected shard of pleasure. Roy says something loud and incoherent just before he shudders hard. Blissfully, Barry lets himself go.

Several minutes later, Roy says, "Well that didn't start so good, but it ended fantastic. Sorry I didn't catch on faster, we could have made it great for you from the start."

Barry smiles at Roy's play-dumber grammar, realizing that he does it less and less now. He leans back against Roy, who wraps around him tighter. "I didn't get it either. I don't catch you up as strongly in my energy as—" Suddenly self-conscious, Barry cuts himself off. 

"Dig? Oliver?" Roy's lips touch his neck. He sighs. "I mean it when I say I'm not jealous. I'm just not. It doesn't mean I take all this lightly."

Barry squeezes Roy's hand. "I know you care, you let me know every day. And I like that I'm not driving your response as much. Makes it feel more real." He allows a glimpse of his complicated feelings for Roy pulse out from the place in his body where he corrals those emotions he doesn't want to turn loose on the world. 

After a minute, Roy breathes, "Oh, Wow." He shifts and presses Barry to his back so he can look in his eyes. His throat bobs in a hard swallow. "All that?" 

Thankfully, Barry doesn't have an impulse to cry, he's too satisfied to his bones. He just smiles. 

"Is that why… today?" Roy asks.

"Nah. I've felt the urge the last couple of times we've been together, I just got brave enough today when I felt that… twinge inside."

Roy nods. "Weird, huh? Been into sex with other people for like twelve years now, didn't know what that was about until you." 

Barry chuckles, "Sex with other people, that's funny."

Looking a little defensive, Roy says, "I discovered getting off young, nothing wrong with that. Thought of it as sex with myself."

"So you've been into guys _a lot_ longer than you thought," Barry quips.

Roy shuts him up by kissing him. When Barry is good and subdued, Roy holds him close and tells him what Ra's has brought down on team Arrow, what Roy's planning, why Barry and the Flash must _not_ be part of it. 

Barry is horrified—at the situation, at the fact that he didn't know just how bad it was from Oliver or John or Felicity, and not least of all at the proposed solution. He protests until Roy has countered all his arguments and reduced his hopeful offerings to ash. 

Finally, Roy confides in him what he hopes will happen afterward if all goes to plan, which starts Roy crying, which starts Barry crying. Barry swears he won't intervene so long as someone on the inside, a particular someone, keeps him closely informed. If that pipeline stops flowing, Barry will show up. 

It's a painful, fragile pact they've reached, so they don't waste any more precious time talking in words.  
*******


End file.
